The Crystal Child
by Gamer95
Summary: Soraka has escaped Warwick, and is taking residence in England. While there, she goes out of her way to assist everyone she can...Including a little boy who is abused by his family...Will she be able to love and protect him like a mother should?


Soraka had escaped Warwick for the time being...She had taken residence in England, and the wolf had yet to track her down. She was able to blend in to the crowd by wearing a thick woolen cloak.

In the first day there, she found a small, bushy haired girl who gotten separated from her mother.

Sensing a chance to help someone in need, she had consoled the frightened girl, and offered to help find her mother.

They searched around for her mother for twenty minutes before they heard someone yelling the little girl's name.

"HERMIONE" Cried the hysterical mother as she ran towards the little girl and wrapped her in a hug, crying happily that she finally found her little girl.

"Mummy!" Hermione called out as she hugged her mother back. Soraka smiled warmly at the sight, happy to have been able to help.

After a few moments of the mother and daughter hugging, the mother broke the hug and looks at Soraka happily.

"Thank you for finding her, she was with me one moment and before I knew it, she was gone." Hermione's mother thanked her.

"It was my honour." Soraka replied politely. "I consider it a privilege to help those in need."

The mother got up and walked over to Soraka, with her child holding her hand. "Still, thank you. Could I ask you for your name?"

Soraka nodded.

"My name is Soraka." She said simply.

"Oh. And may I get to see the face of my daughter's saviour?" Mrs. Granger asked playfully.

"I'm afraid that is out of the question." Soraka replied kindly. "Now...I must leave. There may be others who need help..."

Before the mother could say anything, Soraka turned and walked away, quickly disappearing into the crowd.

"What a nice woman." Hermione's mother said with a warm smile.

"Yeah...She was nice..." Hermione agreed.

Hours later, night had fallen, and Soraka made her way to the motel she found earlier that day and checked in for the night.

On her way to said motel, she had to pass by a block called Privet Drive. It wasn't a very interesting area, but it looked homey enough.

When she was about to walk pats the street, Soraka felt something was off further down the street.

Soraka stiffened when she realized that it was a child's scream and it sounded like it was filled with pain. So without hesitation, she dashed towards the house that the screams came from.

She leapt over a fence gracefully, and landed in a kneeling position, before continuing towards the house at a fast pace. She looked in through the window...

There was a large man hitting a child on the back with a hammer as hard as he could, drawing blood with every blow.

Her eyes narrowed in anger as she witnessed this travesty against a small child. _'How could he...? He's just a child!'_ Soraka asked herself as she prepared to ram through the front door.

Vernon prepared to bring the hammer down on Harry once more...but the sound of his door splintering got his attention. He snapped his head over to see a cloaked woman standing there.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?! Get out of here!" Vernon moved to forcibly remove the woman from his house...only to find he couldn't move.

He looked down to see a glowing circle with runes that appeared to keep him from moving a muscle. "THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS!?" Vernon demanded as he struggled to move but was met with no success.

Soraka shot the man a dark glare, then set her attention on the child. Wordlessly, she dashed over and knelt by his side.

Harry's eyes widened as the mysterious figure got near him, and he tried to move...but his back was in too much pain for him to move an inch.

Soraka frowned as he tried to get away from her but unable to move. _'Poor dear...' _Soraka thought as she bent down to scoop him up.

When he was in her arms, Harry weakly tried to struggle out of her grasp, only to fall limp in exhaustion.

Soraka looked at Harry sadly, then held him tightly against her chest, focusing her healing magic into his tiny, fragile body.

Harry's eyes widened as he felt the immense pain in his body fading at a rapid pace...

Soraka smiled as the injuries started to heal completely, but noticed that her magic wasn't going anywhere near the lightning bolt shaped scar that was on his forehead. Perplexed, she pumped more magic towards it but the scar still refused to heal.

Soraka sighed. It looked like it was true...Some scars never heal. Oh well...At least she had done everything she could for the adorable little boy in her arms.

Harry looked up at the mysterious figure holding him, and actually got a glimpse of what was under the hood. Golden eyes, blue skin, a majestic horn...The woman was beautiful...

Harry couldn't help but look at her in awe as she smiled down at him. "How are you feeling little one?" Soraka asked him.

Harry blinked. "B-Better." He told her.

"Good, let's get you out of her and away from people like him." Soraka told him as she glared towards Vernon.

Vernon scowled at the woman who was looking at him and continued to struggle against his restraints. Soraka shook her head and made her way out the door.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Vernon roared. "LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT, YOU BI-" Soraka had interrupted him by dropping a star on his head. He staggered dizzily for a moment, then fell unconscious.

She smirked at the results of her star falling on his head, and went through the hole that the door used to be and into the cool night. She headed towards the direction of the motel and she looked down at Harry, who was snuggling into her.

She smiled warmly and ran her fingers through his messy dark hair. "You're a sweet, adorable child..." She whispered. "It is unfair for you to have suffered such torment..."

Harry then looked at her sadly. "But I deserve to suffer, I'm a freak that doesn't deserve to exist. My uncle told me so." Harry told her as he closed his eyes of the memories of being told this.

Soraka's eyes widened, as she teared up. She pressed Harry's head against her chest. "No, child...Do not demean yourself because of what one evil man told you. You are no freak, and you do not deserve pain and misery."

Harry looked surprised that she cared so much that he couldn't help but start sobbing. Before long, they were both crying, Soraka because of the injustice done to Harry and Harry insulting himself, and Harry because he never had someone care for him before.

As she sobbed, Soraka tried to do everything she could to comfort the child in her arms. She despised to see him cry...She gave him a kiss on top of his head to try to calm him.

Harry momentarily stop crying and looked at her in surprise. "W-what did you just do?" Harry asked curiously.

Soraka looked at him sadly, then wiped the tears from her eyes and forced herself to smile.

"I...I gave you a kiss, child..." She responded warmly as she planted another one on his cheek.

Harry lifted his hand and touched the spot on his cheek where she just kissed. Harry then looked at her. "It...it felt nice." Harry commented.

Soraka felt her sadness almost instantly leave her, being replaced with delight at how adorable the little boy in her arms was. "Is that so?" She asked in amusement. "Then have a few more..." She spent the entire trip back to her motel gently kissing the little boy's face.

Harry enjoyed every moment of it and was sad that she had to stop when they entered the motel.

Harry smiled at her. "Okay Miss." Harry told her as she snuggled into her. Soraka smiled and walked into the building. She went to the desk and got a room key after paying for a nights stay.

She made her way up to the room, and sighed.

"This will be our living quarters for the night, little one." She said. No response. Blinking, she looked down to see Harry sleeping soundly in her arms.

She smiled and walked over to the bed and put him under the covers as gently as she could so she didn't wake Harry up. She took off her cloak and got under the covers with him, holding him to her bosom. He snuggled into her warm body, causing Soraka to smile warmly.

She gave him another kiss on his forehead and moved a stray lock of hair from his eyes. "I will be the one to raise you from this point forth, my child." She whispered. "I will be the mother you deserve..."

She then slowly closed her eyes and fell under the spell of Morpheus. Throughout the night, Soraka and Harry slept peacefully in each other's arms. Like a mother and child.


End file.
